MST3K 418 - Attack of the the Eye Creatures
The Movie Synopsis A saucer landing is expected (and highly classified) by top people in the military. The local Army base is instructed to keep watch for activity in the sky, but instead they use an infrared scope to watch local teens make out. The saucer lands. Meanwhile, teens Stan and Susan are trying to elope. Keeping their headlights off to avoid attention, they run over an eye creature. They report this, but in the meantime, the eye creatures have replaced the body of the dead eye creature with the body of a young drifter, and so the two teens are arrested. The Army finds the saucer, cordons it off, and blows it up. The teens escape from the police station and discover that the eye creatures explode when exposed to bright light.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059161/plotsummary Information *Part of a series of color remakes of old AIP films by Larry Buchanan intended for television broadcast. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059161/trivia *See the double “the” in the movie title? This error occurred when the movie was re-released. Somebody put “Attack of the” in front of “The Eye Creatures” and voila! “The The!” The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom experience the "best friends" stage of their development, but quickly grow out of it. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Tom disses Crow behind his back. The Mads have developed the router Ouija board; now they can contact the spirits of dead woodworkers. Joel and the Bots demonstrate their Funny Gag Fax, a modern variation of the old squirting telephone gag. They demonstrate it on Dr. F. Segment Two: Inspired by the smoochers in the movie, Tom wants to make out, but he doesn’t know how. Crow, Gypsy, and Magic Voice all turn him down. Finally Joel plants a big ol’ wet one on him! Segment Three: Wearing wigs resembling the hairstyle from the girl from the movie, it's Earl Hollimania! Mainly because the kid who plays Stan vaguely resembles Earl Holliman. Segment Four: The Rip Taylor Trio! The guys gad about like three Rip Taylors, complete with bad toupees, ridiculous moustaches, obvious prop humor, and glittery confetti. They say, "C’mon, laugh! It’s funny!" repeatedly Segment Five: Joel and the Bots offer proof that filmmaker Larry Buchanan "just didn’t care", and it's rather convincing. Larry Buchanon visits Deep 13 and essentially confirms their suspicions. Stinger: The greasy drifter in the multicolor striped sweater dress Other Notes Guest Stars *''Larry Buchanon'': Michael J. Nelson Obscure References *''"Next week, we will demonstrate the Lathe of Heaven!"'' The Lathe of Heaven is a science fiction novel by Ursula K. LeGuin about a man with the power to alter reality by dreaming, and was filmed as a made-for-TV movie in 1979. *''"Take off!" "To the Great White North!"'' A reference to "Take Off", a novelty song recorded by Bob and Doug McKenzie in the early 1980s, with guest vocals by Geddy Lee of Rush. *''"Oh jeez...'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer' is not as sick as this!"'' Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer was a 1986 film loosely inspired by the confessions of Henry Lee Lucas. *''"It's Larry, Darryl, and Darryl!"'' A reference to a trio of characters from the 1980s sitcom Newhart. *''"It's a Cowsill!"'' The Cowsills were a rock band from the mid-1960s. *''"Travis Bickle had a better room than this."'' Travis Bickle was the title character in the 1976 film Taxi Driver. *''"Joe Garagiola!"'' Joe Garagiola is a former baseball pitcher who became a television host after retiring from the sport. *''"Dr. Treves, would you like to see my cathedral?"'' The Elephant Man, Joseph Merrick's doctor and biographer was Sir Frederic Treves, and in the biography, Merrick is depicted building a model of a cathedral. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Teen Exploitation